Accidents Happen
by patchoulli
Summary: What happens when a slip-up becomes more


**hi everyone. i know i take FO-EVA to update my stories and i apologize. this story has changed from the initial post. after the first chapter i got hit with serious writers block and could not break through. i wrote and re-wrote and finally i just started over. i hope you like. **

* * *

><p>"Maura!"<p>

Maura stilled herself as Jane came crashing throughout the Morgue doors. She was working on a body when she heard Jane clomping through the halls. She had prepared herself for Jane's arrival which always came with a flourish and a disregard for the delicacy of Maura's work.

Maura placed a clamp to mark her work and looked up at Jane with a sigh and steeling her features.

"Detective, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jane was a little taken aback at Maura's greeting. She knew to be cautious when Maura used the sweet voice and called her Detective. "Oh, hey. Nothing. I guess I was just a little excited. Sorry."

" And what has caused this excitement?" Maura moved around the table removing her gloves and placing them in the hazmat bin. She washed her hands at the sink and glanced over her shoulder as she dried them with the disposable hand towels. While turning at the counter, she began putting on hand lotion and noticed Jane watching her.

Jane's eyes followed Maura as she did her little routine. Deftly removing her gloves and gliding over to the sink it was like Maura was floating. The manner in which she scrubbed her hands seemed odd to Jane since she was wearing gloves.

She watched as Maura's smoothed the lotion along each finger, but then quirked an eyebrow subconsciously as the doctors movements seemed to stop in mid stroke. Jane wondered why Maura's hands stopped moving. Looking up she caught the doctors stare.

Maura was watching Jane with a confused but amused look. It seemed as though Jane's brain was on auto pilot and Maura couldn't tell exactly what Jane was thinking. She _could_ tell however that whatever it was, Jane had not planned on it. When Maura caught her eye, Jane's face and neck became very flushed.

"Why do you do that?" Jane said clearing her throat. Nodding her head towards the sink.

Maura was now thoroughly confused. She finished with the lotion on her hands and leaned against the counter. "Why do I do what?"

"Wash your hands after wearing gloves?" Jane said standing in front of Maura and looking at her hands. "I mean you wear the gloves, and sometimes you double glove, so nothing gets on your hands…

Maura stared at Jane as she talked. This was the nervous rambling Jane always accused Maura of. Maura just watched with a small smile.

…But then you wash them as though you are going into surgery. Then with the lotion! You message each individual finger…"

"Jane"

Jane looked up at her "Yeah?"

Maura held her hands out and Jane automatically took them into hers.

Maura looked at their hands. "I do it for you. I like for my hands to be soft and smell nice when we are together. When I wear the gloves, the powder inside makes them feel grimy as my hands sweat."

"You do it for me?" Jane said as she rubbed Maura's palms.

Maura looked up at Jane and realized how that sounded and quickly added " Yes, as well as anyone I come into contact with. But mostly you because we spend so much time together. I know how you feel about eating food out of the dead people fridge. I doubt you would want to be touched by someone who has had heir hands in said dead people." Maura said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there. Your hands always do smell nice. Considering." Jane said with a chuckle.

Maura and Jane held each others gazes for what most people would consider too long.

Maura knitted her brows and pulled her hands slowly from Jane's. She broke the silence while walking towards her office. "So, back to the issue at hand. What has caused your excitement Jane?"

Jane followed her to the office. "Oh, I… Shoot why did I come down here?" she slouched into the chair by the desk.

"I don't know Jane, that's why I'm asking." Maura said standing behind her desk chair.

Jane shot Maura a look, "Very funny wise guy." Jane quickly sat up, "Oh wait, thats it! Some guy was sitting at Barry's desk. I mean really!? So I gave him a piece of my mind. The nerve of some peoples' kids!"

"Jane I doubt he knew that the desk belongs to..belonged …used to belong to …"

Jane watched as Maura had a mini panic attack thinking about Barry's desk. She stood up and went to Maura's side.

"Maura, hun i'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Jane gently rubbed circles along Maura's back.

"No, Jane I know. I'm fine. It's all still fresh that's all. I should not have tried to minimize your feelings."

"Hey, come here." Jane said holding her arms out to Maura.

Maura dabbed at her eyes and went into the hug as Jane kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't think you were trying to minimize my feelings Maur. I know you deal with things different that I do. I go all 'bull in a china shop'. " Jane laughed "That's why I'm glad I have you. You calm me down. I know that guy probably didn't know about the desk. I just took it out on him."

Maura held onto Jane tightly. Jane closed her eyes and rubbed her hands up and down Maura's back trying to comfort the doctor. As they held each other, Jane went to kiss the top of Maura's head just as Maura went to look up at Jane. Their lips met and both women flinched in surprise.

"Dr. Isles I brought the lab results…oh! Ok…i'll just leave these on the couch and see my way out. I was never here…"

Maura opened her eyes and caught the wide eyed frantic look of Jane. She turned her head and watched as Susie backed out of the room locking the door. It all happened so fast.

Maura was still in Jane's grip and as she placed her palms on Jane's chest and could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"Jane"

"No." Jane said squeezing her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and loosened her grip on Maura. She took the doctors hands from her chest and placed them at Maura's sides.

Jane stepped back and headed toward the door. "I need to get back upstairs. I need to check in with Korsak."

Maura walked to the couch and picked up the folder Susie dropped hugging it to her chest. "Right. I need to finish up my autopsy and get my findings out on this report. Maybe we can meet tonight for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me see how the day goes."

* * *

><p>The rest of Jane's day was crap. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She was constantly thinking everyone was watching her. She thought they all knew. Knew that she kissed Maura. She couldn't trust those science weenies to keep their mouths shut.<p>

She had a little reprieve as she went out to interview witnesses. However, when she returned, the moment she exited the elevator into the bullpen she felt like everyone had their eyes on her. Talking under their breath and sharing whispered gossip. Thinking of rude names to call her behind her back.

"Good morning, Jane."Korsak said as he walks up behind her.

"WHAT?", she snaps and turns to face him with fire in her eyes.

He holds his hands up as he moves to his desk, "Whoa there, tiger. Just sayin' hey. What's got you all rilled up?"

"Nothing, just a little, you know…still upset about earlier today."

"Huh, I thought going down to talk with Dr. Isles would have helped you. I guess she's off her game today." He says with a small smile.

Jane looked around and she could swear everyone in earshot was snickering at Korsak's last comment. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Korsak narrows his eyes at her, "What is going on with you, Jane?"

She leans into him and whispers "It's just — I feel like everyone is watching me."

"And why would they be 'watching you'?"

Jane is tempted to tell Korsak what happened in the morgue but she wasn't quite sure herself. "Its just people thinking they know things about me and listening to and spreading rumors."

Korsak nods, "Well Jane, you know how folks are about you being a detective and all. Don't feed or listen to their stupidity."

"Yeah I know." Jane looks at the clock on the wall and notices that its almost four.

"I'm going to head out for the night old man. Have a good one"

"Alright, Janie. I'll see you tomorrow." Korsak watches Jane leave and wonders what happened to have her so on edge.

As jane stood in front of the elevator, she knew she couldn't go home just yet. Once inside the elevator, she decided to go to Maura's.

Maura's day was not as bad as Jane's. She reviewed her files and proceeded with three autopsies. She needed routine to keep herself from reading too much into Jane's reaction from earlier in the day. As she prepared to go home she stood looking out over the lab thinking about what happened? It was just an accident. Right? At least that is how Maura viewed it. However, the way Susie reacted maybe there was something that she was overlooking. All the signs pointed to accident. She went to the door and called out.

"Senior criminalist Chang, could you please come in here."

Susie looked up from what she was doing, "Yes, Dr. Isles"

Maura sat at her desk as Susie sat in the chair facing her. Susie was quite nervous, she ran through her head on why she could be in here. She had completed all her pending reports, filed all necessary paperwork with the courts, tracked all the samples from the interns. There was no reason why she should be sitting before her boss.

"Senior Criminalist Chang, I would like to talk to you about the events from earlier in the day."

Susie furrowed her brows as she tried to think of what she messed up relier in the day "Dr. Isles I am not sure what events you could be talking about."

Maura proceeded, "I would hate to put you in the position where you would feel as though you are being mistreated by what happened earlier today."

Realization for Susie set in. This was not about anything that she had _not_ done, it was about what Dr. Isles _had _ done_._ "Oh"

That little word brought out Maura's nervousness. She shifted in her chair as she determined how to continue. "Yes, Oh" Maura wiped the nonexistent wrinkles from her blouse.

"Susie, you would consider us friends? You and I?"

"Yes, Dr. Isles."

"I just wanted to tell you that due to a series of bad timed events what you walked in on was not what it seemed."

"So you were _not_ kissing Detective Rizzoli?"

"Yes, I was but it was and accident. I was not truly kissing her."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, 'why not?' "

"It's just I don't see why you wouldn't truly kiss your girlfriend."

"Susie, Jane is not my girlfriend."

"Why not?"

Maura was taken aback and stammered, "I don't-where did you-", this was not what Maura had expected Susie to say. She needed to get control of the conversation. "We are getting off topic. I needed your assistance in helping me to figure out why you made the reaction you did earlier today."

"Like I said I thought you two were dating and I walked in on you. I know how embarrassing that can be. I just needed you to know that I don't have problem with your relationship and I was being respectful."

As Maura listened to what Susie was saying she replayed the events from this morning;

_Jane had her eyes closed as she was comforting me. I looked up at the exact same time that Jane was going to kiss my forehead. Jane kissed my lips instead. I kissed her back._

"I kissed her back…Oh my god."

"What was that Dr. Isles?"

Maura grabbed her purse and jacket and headed for the door leaving a confused Susie in her wake.

* * *

><p>Maura sat on her couch in her Yoga pants and sweatshirt. She had her legs curled underneath herself drinking a glass of wine thinking about Jane. Maura liked kissing Jane and she wanted to do it again. It was only Jane's earlier reaction that was keeping her from doing anything further about it. When their lips touched briefly in her office, that was when Maura realized that she cared for Jane more than a friend should. She didn't want to make things any weirder with their friendship, but she could not get these feelings to go away.<p>

Maura heard Jane as she came through her back door. The staccato of her footsteps made Maura's stomach tighten and her pulse rise. She watched Jane as she removed her gun and badge and placed them along with her keys in the bowl by the entrance. Jane went to the fridge and bending inside pulled out a beer.

Jane took a long pull from the beer and noticed Maura sitting on the couch.

"Hey." She said in her husky tone.

"Hello, Jane" Maura said with a nervous smile.

Jane leaned against the counter watching Maura. The drive over all Jane kept thinking about was kissing Maura. She would have never, under normal circumstances, had the nerve to kiss her. She had wanted to on numerous occasions, and when she finally got to do it she was cut short and bailed. She cursed Susie Chang for walking in on them.

"Jane, what you are thinking about?"

"Humph, you don't know?" Jane said sarcastically.

"If it has anything to do with this morning I know it was an accident. You don't need to feel embarrassed. It was my fault that what happened…happened."

"Maur, it wasn't your fault. I'm just sorry I freaked out like I did."

"I'm sorry too, Jane. I didn't mean to kiss you back." Maura said looking into her glass before taking a sip of her wine.

"Maura, I said it's o-" Jane pushed off of the counter to look at her "you kissed me back?"

"I did" it was barley a whisper, "and I would really like to do it again."

"So would I." Jane said softly as she walked to the couch to sit next to Maura.

Maura cupped Jane's cheek, looking into her eyes, searching for apprehension.

Jane leaned in tasting Maura's wine soaked lips. She let out a moan as Maura bit her bottom lip and slid her tongue into Jane's mouth. Maura's lust and hunger took over as she pulled Jane's neck to deepen the kiss.

Jane's hands moved along Maura's waist pulling her onto her lap so that Maura was now straddling her. Maura pulled back taking a deep breath willing her humming body to calm down. Jane let out a moan and looked up at Maura with concern.

" I needed air." She said smiling.

Jane smiled and nodded in understanding as her hands rubbed along Maura's thighs. She slid her hands under Maura's sweatshirt and ghosted her nails down Maura's back. Maura arched her back at the sensation causing her center to rub along Jane stomach.

Maura's hands slid down Jane's arms and then up along her waist until they rested below Jane's breasts. Maura looked into Jane's eyes and could tell by the darkened color that she was aroused.

Maura hungrily kissed at Jane. Her hands kneading Jane's breasts. Jane's body arched up rocking into Maura.

"Mmm, Maura I want to touch you."

"Oh god Jane, yes."

Maura lifted her body up to pull off her pants as Jane slipped her hand between Maura's legs as the doctor straddled her again. Maura gasps at the sensation.

She was so wet Jane could hear the arousal as she moved her fingers through Maura's folds.

"You feel so good Maura and so wet."

Maura could only moan as she greedily kissed at Jane. Maura pulled back and her breath stopped as Jane slid two fingers into her. Jane froze feeling Maura's velvety center tighten around her fingers. Jane took one of Maura's breasts in her mouth and bit down on the nipple causing Maura to cry out. Jane release the nipple with a pop.

"Maura Look at me"

Maura opened her eyes staring intently into Jane's. Jane curled her fingers in and out, slowly keeping a steady rhythm that Maura picked up on as she rode Jane's hand.

Maura gripped the backside of the couch increasing her penetration. Jane sped up her thrusting as she watched Maura's breasts bouncing in her face.

"Oh Jane, harder, harder. I'm going to cum."

Jane took her right arm and wrapped it around Maura pulling her in to deepen her thrusting.

"Yes, yes, right there don't stop" Maura screamed out Jane's name as she came with such force her whole body clenched causing Jane's thrusting to stop. Jane held Maura tightly against her as the doctor rode out her orgasm.

Maura rested her body on top of Jane breathing heavily. Jane slid her fingers out and circled Maura's clit causing her to have another orgasm.

Maura reached down stopping Jane's hand. Jane rubbed Maura's back with her hand she still had around Maura.

As Muara regained her breath she kissed Jane.

"Jane you have on too many clothes" she said with a chuckle.

"I guess we will have to do something about that, wont we?"

"I guess we will. Let's take this to my bedroom so we wont be disturbed, then I can truly show you why I take such good care of my hands."

"Whatever you say Maura. Whatever you say."


End file.
